headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Brood
| image = | aliases = | continuity = Marvel Universe | category = | status = | homeworld = | stellar system = Pegasus System | galaxy = | body type = | lifespan = | height = 8'0" | weight = | limbs = 8 | eyes = 2 | fingers = | toes = | special adaptations = Exo and Endo-skeletons; Insectoid wings; Poison stinger tail | language = | sub-groups = | representatives = Haeg'rill; No-Name; Skür'kll; T'Crilēē | affiliations = Warbound | allies = Deathbird; Hulk | enemies = X-Men; Starjammers | 1st = ''Uncanny X-Men'', Vol. 1 #155 }} The Brood are a sentient extra-terrestrial race featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. They are classically presented as atagonists and are enemies of Marvel's premiere mutant team, the X-Men. They are also foes of the Starjammers and have sometimes allied themselves with fringe elements of the Shi'ar. The Brood first appeared in ''Uncanny X-Men'', Volume 1 #155 in 1982. The first named representative of the Brood was Skür'kll. Description The Brood are a sentient extraterrestrial race who originate from a planet called Sleazeworld. They are insectoid creatures who stand approximately eight feet high and have eight legs. They have insectoid wings that enable them to fly, a tough carapace and elongated craniums with razor-sharp teeth. History The Brood aligned themselves with the Shi'ar criminal Deathbird. Conspiring with a small contingent of renegade Shi'ar, they kidnapped the Empress and Deathbird's sister, Lilandra Neramani, and took her to Earth where she was held captive inside of a starship that was being constructed inside of an office building in midtown Manhattan. The X-Men tracked them down and fought up against the Brood Warrior Prime known as Skür'kll. This was the first time anyone from Earth had any encounter with the Brood. Armed with advanced weaponry, Skür'kll used a Psi-Scream device to alter the perceptions of Storm and Corsair, forcing them fight one another. Skür'kll then used another weapon to project highly concentrated acid at the X-Men's leader, Professor Charles Xavier. The mutant known as Colossus intercepted the blast and the acid began eating through his armored body until Storm used her powers to dispel the acid. Uncanny X-Men 155 Deathbird and Skür'kll left Earth aboard her starship and reunited with an Acanti vessel that had been enslaved by the Brood. More Brood warriors fought against the X-Men and tried to kill Professor X and Lilandra. Cyclops incapacitated them with a sweeping shot from his optic blast. Uncanny X-Men 156 Hierarchy The Brood hierarchy is based on a genetic caste system, similar to that used by bees and ants. * Mother-Queen (Mother-of-us-All) * Clan-Master * Warrior Prime * Drone * Hunt-Master Representatives ; Haeg'rill : Haeg'rill was a Brood warrior that worked directly for a Clan-Master aboard an Acanti vessel. When the X-Men and the Starjammers boarded the ship to rescue Charles Xavier and Lilandra Neramani, they caused etensive damage to not only the ship, but also to the Brood forces. Haeg'rill provided a damage report to the Clan-Master. Uncanny X-Men 156 ; No-Name : This female member of the Brood did not have a name. Cut off from her race, she found herself on the planet Sakaar, where she competed in gladiatorial contests. When the Hulk arrived on Sakaar, he united various alien factions to overthrow the Red King. The unnamed Brood joined the cause and became a member of the Warbound. No-Name became romantically involved with the insectoid Sakaaran known as Miek, but they have since separated. ; Skür'kll : Skür'kll is a Warrior Prime of the Brood. He aligned himself with the Shi'ar terrorist Deathbird to abduct her sister, the Empress Lilandra Neramani, with the intent of replacing her. Skür'kll and Deathbird were based out of the IBM building on Madison Avenue on Earth and fought up against the X-Men and Tigra of the Avengers. Skür'kll used a device a Psi-Scream to incapacitate Storm and Corsair and fired an acid weapon that nearly killed Colossus. Uncanny X-Men 155 ; T'Crilēē : T'Crilēē was a member of the alien race known as the Brood from Sleazeworld. He served in the capacity of hunt-master in the Brood's space armada and was the commander of a Starshark. T'Crilēē contacted the Brood Queen and reported sighting a Shi'ar yacht called the Z'Reee Shar, which was owned by former Empress Lilandra Neramani. The Brood Queen instructed him to use all resources to destroy Neramani and her colleagues, the X-Men, even if doing so cost T'Crilēē his own life. As T'Crilēē's Starshark closed in on the Z'Reee Shar, he noticed Kitty Pryde outside the ship affecting repairs. He had the Starshark's weapons open fire, but Kitty used her mutant powers of intangibility to allow the blasts to pass harmlessly through her. T'Crilēē failed to destroy the X-Men during this mission. It is unclear whether the Brood Queen was good on her word and had T'Crilēē executed as a result. Uncanny X-Men 164 Equipment ; Acanti: The Acanti are a race of space-faring creatures that had been enslaved by the Brood. They underwent cybernetic conversion and served as the Brood's warships. ; Acid gun: The Brood employ a technologically advanced firearm that sprayed acid, which is possibly constructed from Shi'ar design. A Brood sniper used this weapon during the race's first encounter with the X-Men and fired it at the team's leader, Professor Charles Xavier. The mutant hero known as Colossus intercepted the blast meant for Xavier and the acid did considerable damage to him, managing to corrode even his durable organic steel hide. ; Psi-Scream: The Psi-Scream is a weaponized psionic device that affects the perceptions of it's intended target. It draws out one's deepest fears and hatreds and amplifies them, causing them to see images of these things in others. It's effects are so powerful that it can cause individuals to aggressively attack it's closest allies. The Brood Skür'kll used such a device to force Storm and Corsair to fight one another. Uncanny X-Men 155 Notes & Trivia * The concept of the Brood was created by writer Chris Claremont, artist Dave Cockrum and inker Bob Wiacek. * Visually, the Brood bear a strong resemblence to the xenomorphs featured in the Aliens film franchise. * Colossus once had a nightmare of a brood attacking him. Uncanny X-Men 197 Related pages * of note * Images of * Culture of the * Appearances of See also External Links * The Brood at MDP References ---- Category:Brood